listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Pixar and Troublemaker Movies
Toy Story *Combat Carl - Blown up by Sid *bugs - found dead A Bug's Life *'Axel & Loco' - Crushed by Nuts. *Harry - zapped *'Hopper - '''Eaten by Baby Birds Toy Story 2 * N/A Monsters Inc *N/A Finding Nemo *''Coral - ''Eaten by a Barracuda *399 Clown FIsh Eggs - Eaten of screen by a Barracuda *'Anglerfish - Eaten by Blenny The Incredibles *Thunderhead - Sucked up with a jet missile by his cape *Stratogale - Sucked into a jet turbine by her cape *Meta Man - Crushed by an elevator shaft after his cape got snagged *Dynaguy - Cape snagged around his neck *Splashdown - Sucked into a tornado by his cape *'Omnidroid #8 - '''Mr Incredible caused it to kill itself *''Gazerbeam - ''Revealed to have been killed by an Omnidroid #9 *Universal Man - Killed offscreen by Omnidroid #1 *Psycwave - Killed offscreen by Omnidroid #1 *Everseer - Killed offscreen by Omnidroid #1 *Marcoburst - Killed offscreen by Omnidroid #2 *Phylange - Killed offscreen by Omnidroid #2 *Blazestone - Killed offscreen by Omnidroid #2 *Downburst - Killed offscreen by Omnidroid #3 *Hyper Shock - Killed offscreen by Omnidroid #4 *Apogee - Killed offscreen by Omnidroid #4 *Blitzerman - Killed offscreen by Omnidroid #4 *Tradewind - Killed offscreen by Onmidroid #4 *Vectress - Killed offscreen by Omnidroid #5 *Gamma Jack - Killed offscreen by Omnidroid #6 *'Omnidroid #10 - 'Missile blasted straight through it's body caused by the Incredibles and Frozone *'Syndrome - 'Sucked into a jet turbine by his cape Ratatouille *''Gusto - ''Died of natural causes Wall E *'GO-4 - Kicked by Captain B. McCrea *'SECUR-T' - Smashed by Reject-bot *'Auto - '''Shut Down by Captain B. McCrea *''Wall E - ''Crushed to death: Comes Back by EVE Up *''Ellie Fredrickson - ''Died of natural causes *'Charles Muntz - Fell to his death after the balloon's he was hanging on to were cut by Carl Tot Story 3 * N/A Cars 2 * ''Doc Hudson - ''Died of natural causes * Leland Turbo - Trashed by Zundapp. * '''Green Gremlin - Falling to Sea by Finn. * Rod Torque Redline - Professor Zündapp shot him with the electro-magnetic pulse on full power causing his engine to explode. * Paul Hugo - Crushed in a elevator by Finn * Tony Trihull - Blown up by Finn Brave *'Mor'du - '''Crushed by a boulder caused by Bear Elinor Inside Out *Gate Guard Dave - Killed when Jangles got out of the Fear Gate *Gate Guard Frank - Killed when Jangles got out of the Fear Gate *''Bing Bong - ''Fell down the the forgotten and faded away *'Gloom''' - Pull Out by Sadness The Good Dinosaur *''Henry - Swept away on a tidal wave Finding Dory *'Giant Squid''' - Crushed While trying to eat Nemo Freaky Friday *Iron Avengers - Smashed by Avenger Kids *Iron Avengers - Lighting by Avenger Kids *Iron Avengers - Killed by Avenger Kids *Iron Avengers - Sliced by Avenger Kids *'Mr. Scheck' - Killed by Hulk and Fall to his death Coco *'Ernesto De La Cruz - '''Crushed by a Giant Bell *''All of Miguel's Ancestors - ''Died before the events of the film of unknown causes *Cicharon - Faded away after his wife forgot him *''Hector - ''Poisoned by Ernesto in a Flashback *'Ernsto De La Cruz''' - Crushed by a Giant Bell again. *''Mama Coco - ''Died of old age Incredibles 2 *Mr Deavor Snr - Shot by Thiefs *Mrs Devor Snr - Died of heartbreak one month after Mr Deavor Snr was killed Category:Films